


DDR(essentiment)

by candymushroom



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candymushroom/pseuds/candymushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji spends time with Kou and Daisuke at an arcade when he accidentally stumbles upon Yosuke drawing a crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DDR(essentiment)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first post for this site! I've been feeling a little too free lately, so I thought I'd start up writing again. I'm a little rusty, so bear with me. I made a fic blog just for this purpose!
> 
> Check out my tumblr [here](http://trashmagician.tumblr.com) if you have a prompt you'd like to see written! And thanks for checking out my work!
> 
> -cm

Sunday, August xx

Souji’s morning started with a phone call from a familiar voice. Kou had suggested spending the day together, if he was free. Though he didn’t mention it, Daisuke would undoubtedly be there as well. The two seemed to be inseparable even before Souji had met them. Not having any other plans, he agreed to meeting them in the city.

However, once Souji met the duo at Okina Station, Kou admitted to a lack of planning.

“Sorry, I was just looking for an excuse to get out of the house. I figured we could decide what to do once we met up…” Kou seemed embarrassed as he looked away, scratching his chin idly with a forefinger. The gesture riled up Souji’s playful side as he responded.

“Geez Kou, and to think I was looking forward to this.” Souji gripped Kou’s shoulder in a gesture of fake-pity. “What are you going to do when you take Chie on a date? If you can’t make an agenda, you’ll end up just training all day.”

Though he meant it as a joke, Souji was also quite certain that the scenario was highly possible. The numerous afternoons he spent sparring with the dragon girl by the riverside was enough to suggest so.

“Hey man, come on, don’t tease me about that! I’m already a nervous wreck about the whole thing! God, why’d you have to bring that up?” Kou brushed off Souji’s hand with a huff, a dust of red forming across his cheeks. Souji and Daisuke chuckled at the reaction, gently teasing the boy until the fun died off.

“Alright guys, we can’t just stand here the whole time. Let’s just hit the arcade.” Daisuke pointed to the store at the end of the station. Lights flickered from the crane machines as music blared through the air to where they stood. Various characters occupied the windows to advertise upcoming events and new releases. The sight brought back memories of Souji’s city life, often stopping by arcades with his friends after school.

The ball players agreed and made their way through the flashy storefront. The entire first floor was a maze of prize games. Anime figures and stuffed animals were precariously placed in a way that seemed easy to win, but would end up draining your savings in a matter of minutes with nothing to show for it. Unwilling to indulge in the fruitless spending, the trio made their way to the third floor, passing the sounds of card games and horse races as they climbed past the second.

The third floor was even brighter and louder than the first two. Colors strobed in the dimmed lighting of the room as a variety of sound effects and music trumpeted through the air. The room was divided into sections based on game genres. Souji and the Strength arcanas made their way towards the back, where the fighting and action games created straight, organized aisles. However, as they passed the music games, a crowd caught Souji’s attention.

They were gathered around a dancing game. Those in the back stood on their toes, craning their necks for a better view. Though he couldn’t see the actual game behind the crowd, the title board was high enough for him to catch a glimpse. If he recalled correctly, it was an innovative new game that used cameras and motion sensors to judge the accuracy of the dancer. As curiosity got the better of him, Souji motioned for the other two to go on ahead and squeezed his way through the excited gathering. When he got through to the front, what he saw had him freezing in place. Was that...?

That was definitely Yosuke inside the roped playing area. He danced alone in the middle of the rug stage, preventing anyone from joining. Not that anyone seemed particularly interested in disrupting the player. Yosuke’s concentration was incredible. He didn’t falter whatsoever, even when the cheers drowned out the music considerably. From the looks of it, he was playing on the highest difficulty as well.

Souji could do nothing but observe his best friend. His movement was clean and rhythmic, reflective of how he often looked in battle. As he did a spin, Souji felt a tinge of delight when he saw the look on his best friend’s face: pure, absolute joy. He was having a blast. It was rare to see Yosuke in such a mood. Though he had come to love Inaba for what it was, the former city boy would still let the occasional look of boredom slip through. Perhaps the arcade had the same nostalgic effect on Yosuke that Souji felt.

As the cheering roared to new heights, Souji snapped out of his daze and brought his attention back to the screen. The song had finished and the game had declared Yosuke the new top of the leaderboard. He watched as the name “Jiraiya” was slowly typed across the screen. Souji couldn’t help but chuckle at the hidden meaning behind the name that only a few were privvy to knowing. Upon closer look, he noticed that the rest of the leaderboard was of the same name.

As Yosuke gathered his belongings from the side of the console, the crowd began to disperse. With the audience gone, Souji was easy to spot as Yosuke turned around. The look of surprise on his face was enough to widen the smile on Souji’s.

“Pretty impressive moves you got there, Jiraiya.” Yosuke’s surprise turned to embarrassment as he floundered for words.

“W-what the hell are you for here??” Yosuke’s face burned even brighter as he recoiled from his verbal hiccup. “I mean!…Oh my god just kill me,” he finished as he hid his face in his hands.

Souji laughed heartily as he closed the space between them. He wrapped his own fingers around Yosuke’s wrists and gently pulled them away, revealing a tomato-toned face.  
“Hey, that was really cool. I wish I could dance like that.” Yosuke lifted his face slightly, peering at Souji through fallen bangs. Some strands clung to his forehead as sweat trickled down his skin. Souji watched a drop trail down to his lips.

“Dude shut up, that was totally embarrassing. I can’t believe you saw that. I didn’t think any of you guys came here!” Souji shrugged as he let go of Yosuke’s wrists, letting him wipe the sweat on a sleeve.

“Daisuke and Kou wanted to hang out. We didn’t have any plans, so…” He trailed off, letting the sentence finish itself as he changed topics. “You looked like you were having fun. The crowd really loved you too. I’m kind of jealous.”

“Jealous?!” Shock returned to Yosuke’s face as he laughed nervously. “Man, no, I’ve got nothing for you to be jealous over. I’m just a monkey to those people. I dance for five minutes and they’re entertained.” A hint of…something flashes across his eyes. Sadness? Bitterness? It was too quick to tell. “Afterwards, everyone leaves without even asking my name. You’ve practically got your own devoted harem. If anyone’s jealous here, it should be me, dude.” He laughed. A little strained perhaps, but genuine nonetheless.

No, it’s not you I’m jealous of, Souji thinks. It’s them, for having seen you dance so many times already. He doesn’t say anything, simply chuckling in response instead.

“Well, if you’re still up for some games, Kou and Daisuke are waiting over by the wall.” Souji nods to the direction his friends are in. Yosuke seemed to hesitate, glancing in their direction.

“Would that be okay? I don’t wanna crash your guys’ hangout.” Souji shakes his head and hooks an arm around Yosuke’s shoulders. His v-neck allows Souji to touch a bit of neck and collarbone. His skin is hot and a little sticky, still cooling down from the game.

“Don’t be silly, they think you’re great. They’ll be happy to see you.” As Souji half-drags his best friend along, he makes a mental note to keep his discovery of today to himself. The less people to see those hips swing, the better.


End file.
